Model Student
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: Maka has always been the perfect student, so even when it risks her life and more, she follows through with orders. It's left to Soul to be there when things go too far.
1. Chapter 1

A New Mission:  
What Is Lord Death Thinking?

Maka was a model student. She made straight A's, studied every night, and always did exactly whatever Lord Death told her to. She didn't have a rebellious bone in her body. At least…that's what she thought.

But this was simply ridiculous! How could Lord Death ask this of her? It was cruel and unusual and uncalled for and cruel and mean and ridiculous and cruel, and Maka was so distressed that she couldn't even think straight! What had she done to deserve this punishment? Was it because of that last test she had taken? True, she should have made a one hundred, but she had stayed up the entire night fighting a Kishin egg, and a ninety-nine wasn't _so_ bad, right? Oh, no, it was! Now Lord Death was giving her this assignment to punish her!

Soul sensed the frenzy of emotions in his meister and instantly felt the urge to wrap his arms around her. He wouldn't do that, of course. That would be uncool…but not as uncool as this assignment was. The very thought of it made Soul tremble with anger.

The two partners were in the Death Room, personally summoned by Lord Death himself. At first, Soul was honored to be hand-picked by the grim reaper, but that feeling quickly died when Lord Death began to explain their mission.

Their target was a serial rapist by the name of Ted Bundy. This in itself was not particularly interesting. There was no end to rapists whose souls had turned into Kishin eggs and needed to be reaped. Normally, Maka would take him down with a swift swing of Soul's blade and be done with it, but that wouldn't work with this one.

Bundy was a law student and a very clever one at that. He wouldn't come out in the open long enough for a fight. He preferred to work in the shadows where the police and the Academy couldn't get to him. Still, there was a way that they could destroy him anyway.

Bundy was known for seducing pretty young girls with his good looks and charm when they were all alone on dark nights. With a few sweet words and manipulative tricks, he would lure them to where he could rape and then murder them brutally. He'd get rid of the body, and no one would ever suspect good law student Ted Bundy of such a crime.

The only way to defeat this guy was to outsmart him…and Maka made the perfect bait.

No one could deny that Maka was a pretty girl – especially when she wore her hair down. With the proper clothing and makeup, she could become exactly the kind of girl Ted Bundy would target on a deserted city street. All Maka had to do was play the part, get him alone, and then take him down. It was foolproof.

It was an awful idea.

How could Maka put herself right in a rapist's hands? What if Soul couldn't follow them fast enough and he didn't get there in time? Maka couldn't fight on her own like Kid and Black Star... What if she really was…raped?

This was suicide!

But Maka was a model student, and she wouldn't say no to Lord Death. Soul, on the other hand, was not a model student, and he wasn't exactly okay with Maka's roll in the mission either. She was his meister, and it was his duty as her weapon to protect her.

"Lord Death, I don't think Maka's the right girl for the job. I mean, she has no curves. Shouldn't another team do this one?" Soul pointed out. After all, he wasn't known for his eloquence.

"Oh, no, you two are the only ones for the job!" Lord Death protested. "I would only trust my top three meister-weapon pairs with this mission, and both Black Star and Kid are on other missions."

Soul felt something tighten in his chest. He couldn't agree to this. He wouldn't dress Maka up like a prostitute and dangle her in the streets as bait. That was totally uncool…

"We'll do it, Lord Death."

Soul turned to Maka, eyes wide. Surely, she hadn't actually agreed to this ludicrous mission…but his partner had determination written all over her face. He wasn't exactly a perfect student, but she was.

Maka always obeyed orders.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan Sets in Motion:  
Can Maka Pull off Sexy?

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Maka?" Soul called.

Maka was in her room, getting ready for their mission. Normally, Soul would be pigging out in the kitchen while he waited, but this assignment had his nerves jumping, and he was feeling abnormally clingy to his partner. It was completely uncool, but he was right outside her door, waiting for her to come out.

"Everything will be all right, Soul," Maka replied, but the words came out like a line from a script.

"Whatever…" Soul grumbled. He had to stop this. He was being totally uncool. It was just another mission. Maka was just his partner. He had to be cool about this. He had to be…

Maka suddenly walked out of her room, and every cool thought Soul possessed fled his mind. She was wearing a mini skirt (not unusual) but this one was pink and teasingly hung just below the curve of her ass. Her nerdy white blouse and vest was replaced with a sleeveless silver top that hugged her tiny waist and dipped to show just the slightest peek of modest cleavage. Her hair hung in pretty blond curls, and she wore heavy eye liner and mascara.

She looked drop-dead _sexy_.

And Soul didn't like it.

"How are you going to fight in that?"

Maka shrugged. "Before we can fight him, we have to find him. I have to look the part, right?"

Soul didn't say anything more, but his emotions were still everywhere. And it certainly didn't help when Maka climbed on his motorcycle behind him. He could feel her skirt inching up her thighs, and her breasts pressed against his back as she wrapped her arms around him. It was all he could do just to drive straight.

Bundy's last victim had been found in Las Vegas, so that was where they were going. The plan was to drop Maka off in an empty part of town and then drive away. Soul would come back on foot and spy on Maka and follow her when Bundy came to pick her up.

When Maka climbed off the bike to stand on the dirty city street, Soul almost said something. It was on the tip of his tongue, and he could feel it pushing to come out. But instead, Soul gave a small wave and said, "See you later." Then he drove away, leaving Maka alone.

Of course, she wasn't really alone. Soul was only going to go park the bike and come back secretly. She would only be alone for about a second.

But apparently, a second is all it took. When Soul returned, Maka was already gone.

**~Soul*Eater~**

Something tightened in Maka's heart as she watched Soul drive away. She wanted to call out to him, to beg him to remain by her side, but she couldn't. She was a model student, and she had a job to do. So Maka stood up a little straighter and prepared herself for the long wait ahead of her.

That long wait turned out to be barely half a minute.

"Hello, what are you doing out here all alone?" a smooth voice asked.

Maka jumped at the sudden noise and whirled around. A handsome, young man stood a few feet away with a comforting smile. He was tall and wore a friendly face. Maka had no doubt in her mind that this was Ted Bundy. …but why hadn't she sensed his soul?

"I decided to take a shortcut home from the library, but I got lost, and now I'm not sure where I am," Maka recited the line she had earlier prepared.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," Bundy offered graciously.

"Oh, how kind of you! That would be fantastic!" Maka gushed. The words felt awkward in her mouth as they were so out of character for her. Still, she had to keep up the act if she was going to pull this off. Even if the situation already seemed a little suspicious…

"Lovely," Bundy smiled. "Tell me your name, and we'll be off."

"Maka." The name was out before she could stop it, and she cursed herself. For a very smart girl, she was really stupid sometimes. Her real name? Why?

"Maka," Bundy repeated, and Maka hated the way her name sounded on his lips. It was like he was tasting it. "That's a pretty name. Now where do you call home?"

"I live on 52nd Street, Apartment 46," Maka lied. She had seen the address on the way here.

"That's not too far away. We'll be there in no time," Bundy said. He smiled charmingly and offered his arm. Maka didn't want to touch this man with nine-and-a-half foot pole, but she had to stay in character.

Maka took the rapist's arm and allowed him to lead her away.

She only prayed Soul was close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets in the Shadows:  
This Isn't What It Seems?

Soul cursed viciously when he realized that Maka was already gone. Why had he been so slow? He knew what was going to happen, so why had he left her side? He had to find her! He couldn't let that rapist be alone with Maka! He had to go!

Furious energy bubbled up in Soul's body, and he wanted nothing more than to take off running in her direction, but he didn't know where they had gone! How could he have let this happen? He had to find Maka!

Soul started running. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he would search to the ends of the earth to find his meister.

**~Soul*Eater~**

Maka was not surprised when Bundy led her in the exact opposite direction of the apartment that she had named. It looked like they were headed to an abandoned warehouse, which was only fitting really. Wasn't that the sort of place where these things happened?

_Soul…are you seeing this? I know you must be here, but I can't feel your soul. …but I can't feel Bundy's soul either… What's going on? _

"What are we doing here?" Maka asked as he led her inside the large, empty warehouse. She knew exactly what they were doing here, but she felt it was best to keep up the charade.

"This is a shortcut," Bundy replied.

"This doesn't seem like much of a shortcut," Maka retorted, almost rolling her eyes. It was as if they were reciting lines from a cheap horror movie. Something just didn't feel right about the entire situation.

Without warning, Bundy shoved Maka to the concrete floor. Maka gasped in pain, but mostly she was just shocked. Sure, she knew this was coming, but wasn't there supposed to be a bit more eloquence to it?

"W-what's going on?" Maka gasped, adding a little tremble in her voice. She thought it was a good touch.

"You know exactly what's going on, Maka Albarn, meister of the DWMA."

Maka's eyes widened in horror. Those weren't the right lines… Maka turned slowly to face the cold face of the man leering over her. She didn't dare move from her crouch on the cement.

"Ted…Bundy?" she questioned, suddenly unsure.

"Oh, that's who you think I am? I knew it had to be someone important, for you to go to such drastic measures. I mean, you _are_ wearing your hair down – and makeup! You look so lovely." His grin looked like that of an animal, and his voice slid through Maka's soul like ice.

She had made a mistake.

"Who are you?" Maka hissed.

His grin only widened, but his eyes looked haunted. "I'm just a poor guy who has lost the only thing he ever cared about in life. After I'm done here, I'll probably slit my wrists, but I have some business to finish first."

Maka inched backwards, wanting to put as much space between her and this man as she could. She rose shakily to her feet and got into a defensive position, but the man didn't seem intimidated in the least. "I don't understand," Maka said suspiciously.

He laughed. "Of course, you don't. I'll help you though. My name is Clyde, but I'm sure that means nothing to you. But do you recognize the name Bonnie?"

Maka froze, horror clouding her mind. Yes, she recognized that name. How could she not? Bonnie was the name of a witch she and Soul had defeated about a month ago. It was a vicious battle, but in the end Soul had eaten her soul. It was a routine mission, hardly worth remembering, except that the witch's weapon had…

Maka gasped. "You're her weapon!" Maka realized.

Clyde laughed bitterly. "Bonnie was always ridiculed by the other witches for having to use a weapon along with her magic. They didn't realize that we weren't just partners…she was my wife."

Maka remembered thinking it was odd for a witch to use a weapon. She had assumed that the weapon had been under a spell, and that was why it hadn't really bothered her when the weapon escaped. Now she realized that had been a fatal mistake.

"I had to watch as that scythe of yours ate my partner's soul. Now I'm going to make him watch as I eat yours. An eye for an eye, right?" Clyde grinned wickedly.

And right on time, Soul burst through the door of the warehouse. "Maka!" he shouted.

Maka grimaced while Clyde smirked.

Now the show could begin.


	4. Chapter 4

The Battle Begins:  
More Than Just a Partner?

Soul felt like he had been searching for an eternity. Finally, he passed by the warehouse, and even though there was nothing to even hint at it, Soul knew Maka was inside. It was almost as if he could sense her soul, and he could feel it pulling to him.

Without hesitation, Soul threw open the warehouse doors and found Maka along with a man he assumed to be Ted Bundy. Soul quickly took assessment of Maka's state, and though she was obviously frightened, she appeared unharmed. Relief washed over him. He wasn't too late.

"Maka!" he shouted, running to her side.

Maka grabbed his hand. "Soul, transform. This isn't Ted Bundy," she said urgently.

Soul hesitated, cutting his eyes over to the man. "Then who the hell is he?"

"He's the weapon partner of that witch, Bonnie. He's come for revenge," Maka explained quickly. "Now transform!"

Soul instantly became hard in Maka's hand, and soon she was once again holding the scythe all witches had come to fear. Instantly, Maka felt her courage return with Soul by her side. Why had she been so scared? This guy was just another opponent she would take down with her partner.

Clyde, however, hardly seemed fazed. "Even I'll admit that you're not a bad weapon…but a scythe won't help you much in this fight, little girl," he taunted. With those last words, his right arm transformed into a machine gun.

The last thing Maka saw before he pulled the trigger was Clyde's wicked grin, and then Maka's world went black.

**~Soul*Eater~**

Soul was already transforming back into human form when he heard Clyde's words, but he was too late. The barrage of bullets hit Maka almost instantly, and by the time Soul was crouched over her, her body had already taken the blunt of the blow. They weren't real bullets, only pieces of his soul wavelength, but Maka was still knocked unconscious.

Clyde laughed as he transformed the machine gun back into his arm. "Well, that was fun. At least now I can continue this without her annoying voice," he said smugly.

Soul growled deep in his throat. The sight of Maka's battered body made him sick with rage, and it was all he could do not to throw himself at this despicable man and tear him to pieces.

"You're going to pay for that," Soul snarled.

Clyde only chuckled. "Oh, no, Soul, you'll be the one paying. You ate the soul of my partner, and I'm going to eat the soul of yours. Sounds fair, don't you think? That sounds like an even trade between two weapons, right?"

Soul's eyes widened in utter horror before narrowing dangerously. "You're not getting anywhere near her! I won't let you touch my meister!"

"Oh, yeah?" Soul didn't even see the transformation before he was shot with a short burst of bullets. His body was tossed to the side as if it was only a doll, and he felt like his soul had been torn to shreds. Even so, the pain was nothing compared to the sight of that _creature_ picking up his meister by her hair.

"I wonder what she'll taste like," he mused. "I bet she'll be pure and innocent, completely untainted. I always enjoyed the way those go down. What do you think, Soul Eater? I guess you're an expert on this, right?"

Soul stumbled to his feet, very weak from the blast of bullets. That didn't stop him though. Even as he wobbled on his feet, Soul transformed his arm into a scythe, ready to fight. Raw fury blinded him as he charged forward, only to be thrown back again.

The demon weapon's laughter echoed tauntingly in Soul's head.

_Soul…_

And then it happened.

Soul couldn't quite explain it. It was almost like someone was pulling on a piece of his soul. He could feel that something important was calling for his attention, but what could be more important than saving his meister?

_Soul…_

_Maka?_

_Yes, Soul. _

Soul glanced to Maka's limp body in Clyde's cruel hold. She appeared to still be unconscious, battered, and bruised. But Soul knew. She was awake.

Without hesitation, Soul transformed and materialized in Maka's grip. Clyde didn't even have time to wipe the smug grin off his face before Maka sprung to life, swinging Soul's blade through his heart.

Clyde's body dematerialized, leaving behind only his tainted demon soul.


	5. Chapter 5

What Partners Are For:  
Something More?

"Thank you, Soul."

"For what? It's my duty to protect my meister, and I did a pretty sucky job of it."

"No, not that. I mean…you heard me. You heard me calling for you, and you knew what I needed. That's pretty special. Thank you."

"…that's what partners are for."

…

"How about take out tonight? We can rent a movie."

"That sounds perfect."


End file.
